Magic
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Yami shows Seto there is magic in life. WARNING - mpreg


**The reason the rating is so high is because there is Mpreg contained in this story. No lemon. SOrry!**

**This is for Daly! LOVE YOU! Sorry its late!**

**If anyone has any questions about the story, just PM me or ask in a review. THANKS!**

* * *

He looked at the small person wrapped in the blanket, who was just placed in his arms. It was amazing to him to see how small a person could really be. It seemed like yesterday he found out his soul mate told him they were expecting.

********Flashback********

_"Seto?" Yami's voice interrupted his train of thought. Turning around in his office chair, he looked at his spouse of two years. Despite being married, he felt as if were a dream at times. Yami's body was still as hot and sexy as ever. Instead of wearing the school uniform like he had seen him in so many times before, Yami chose to go with jeans and any shirt, especially one that hung off his shoulders and allowed him to wear a halter like top underneath._

_"What is it Yami?" Seto asked as Yami sat on his lap and looped his arms around his neck._

_"Do you believe in magic?" Sighing, he looked at Yami. He knew that Yami knew he didn't believe in magic. Even after everything from Pegasus to Egypt, he didn't believe._

_"You know I don't." That response only had Yami smiling more._

_"well, how are you going to explain that to our daughter in 6 months."_

_"I'll tell her the truth. Magic doesn't exist." He stated firmly; missing the entire point of Yami's sentence. Laughing, Yami kissed him on the mouth firmly._

_"No you won't. " Getting up, Yami took out a pregnancy stick and handed it to him. "Here you go daddy."_

_"Yami. What are-" Seto Kaiba, the CEO of the gaming world was speechless._

_Smiling, Yami placed his hands on his stomach as Seto looked at the small white stick that read "Positive". Slowly, his eyes looked at Yami's smiling face than at his stomach. In that sexy stomach, lay their child._

_A child!_

_"Told you it was magic."_

_Seto could only stand and gather Yami close in his arms. "I'll protect you no matter what. All of you."_

_During those months, Yami had cravings of every kind. He would often send Seto and no one else to get what he wanted. Why send poor Isono out at 4 in the morning when he wasn't the one who knocked him up? Seto thought he would be annoyed with the cravings and mood swings but found them be sweet. It showed him more and more everyday that they were getting closer to meeting their children._

_The fateful day had come and gone before he knew it. In his arms was their first child. A boy._

_As time went on, so did many more children come to bless them._

**_Ayumu (歩(ayu) "walk" and 夢(mu) "dream, vision")_**

_Boy - __Dark brown hair - __Dark blue eyes - __Very tall_

_Takes after Seto – intelligent and ruthlessness_

_Very loyal to his family and loved ones - __Perhaps more vicious than Seto_

_Very athletic – school president and jock_

_Kaiba Corp Heir_

**_Hayoto (隼(haya) "falcon" and 人(to) "person")_**

_Boy - Black hair - Dark Red Eyes - Very tall_

_Takes after Seto – intelligent and ruthlessness - __Very loyal to family and loved ones_

_More relaxed, and doesn't take his schooling as serious_

_Chess nerd(more than Ayumu) and very athletic_

**_Yuuka (優(yuu) "gentleness, superiority" and 花(ka) "flower")_**

_Girl - __Black hair with brown highlights – waist length - __Dark blue eyes_

_Yami's spirit (not his actual spirit) - __A little taller than Yami_

_Seto's girl – very intelligent and probably as ruthless_

_Intelligent and coy - __Uses looks to get what she wants (not a brat or slut)_

_Not afraid to take on others to protect her family_

_Athletic_

**_Ryuu (龍 or 竜 which both mean "dragon")_**

_Boy - __Light brownish-blond hair - purple eyes_

_Yami's son – very gentle but can be ruthless_

_Very easy going and friendly - __Intelligent and uses to his advantage_

_Hacker skills are only 3rd, compared to his father and older brother Ayumu_

_Bashful around girls - __Loves to spend time in library_

**_Shinobu (Means "endurance")_**

_Boy Twin - __Red-blonde hair mix - __Light blue eyes_

_Yami's spirt and adventure_

_Spends time writing stories of adventure – very intelligent_

_Paralyzed from waist down - __Connection to his twin_

_Supports family when needed_

**_Takumi (拓(taku) "expand, open, pioneer" with 海(mi) "sea, ocean" or 実(mi) "truth".)_**

_Boy Twin - __Blonde-black hair mix - __Light red eyes_

_Yami's spirit but Seto's ruthlessness_

_Tall like his twin but both are a little shorter than Seto_

_Protects his twin and gets aggressive about those who tease Shinobu_

_Very athletic_

_Likes to spend time with his father, if Shinobu not around_

**_Makoto (Means "sincerity")_**

_Girl - __Yellow hair – shoulder length - __Dark Blue eyes - __Yami's height_

_Very calm, quiet_

_Takes school very seriously – hates sports_

_Gets sick very easily and has a weak immune system_

_Always helps at a hospital and wishes to be a nurse_

**_Yuudai (雄(yuu) "hero, manly" and 大(dai) "large, great")_**

_Boy - Black hair - very light red eyes - yami's height_

_Doesn't enjoy school – very rebel_

_Disrespects authority – but will not disrespect his family_

_Protective of family - Especially of Makoto_

_Prefers to be a "playboy" but will make sure his personal life remains private_

**_Akira (昭 "bright", 明 "bright" or 亮 "clear")_**

_Girl twin - __Light brown hair – knee length - __Deep crimson eye color - __Taller than Yami_

_Is very collective and calm – rational_

_Very intelligent – computer skills are exceptionally high_

_Very quiet but can get her father to do anything for her (not a brat or slut)_

_Acts very mature for her age – protects her family at all costs_

**_Wakana (和(wa) "harmony" and 奏(kana) "play music, complete")_**

_Girl twin - __Red hair – shoulder length - __Red eyes - __A tiny bit smaller than Yami_

_Is her father's baby - she's blind so he's constantly worried about her_

_Ayumu (oldest child) constantly watches out for his youngest sister_

_Doesn't let her disability get to her – highly intelligent_

_Manages several organizations and group projects_

*********End flashiback********

Now he held his first grandchild.

Kisara. Her mother was Yuuka's first baby. She had her mother's hair but her father's eyes. Strange it was at times that Kisara's other grandparents were Bakura (not Ryou) and Malik (not Yami Malik). Very strange. Her father, Rei, was much like his uncle Ryou.

As Seto held her, Yami sat next to his daughter and held her hand tightly.

"We're proud of you Yukka." Yami smiled and kissed her forehead. Despite she felt absolutely drained and looked like shit, she felt like she could take on the world.

"Thanks mama. Do you think daddy forgives Rei yet?" She smiled, knowing her father was against any man who laid a hand on his daughters.

"I think so." Yami looked at her than at his husband. The most powerful man in the world was once again turned into a big teddy bear when handed a baby in his arms, especially a girl baby. "For now. Until you get pregnant again."

Smiling, she leaned her head against Rei's when he finally lay next to her and held her other hand. Her aunts and uncles were in the waiting room as her siblings finally were allowed in. Despite Seto had built the hospital and had his own private room for his family, the room was only so big. Eyes watering, she looked at her father.

"Alright daddy. Give me Kisara back."

Reluctantly, he gave in and gently handed his Kisara to her mother. When he began to fill empty, Yami filled his arms with his body and held him tight as Seto did the same. His daughter, fully grown, now had her own baby who was sleeping peacefully as her family looked on her with protection.

"She's grown up. I guess I had face the facts." Seto said for only Yami to hear.

"But she'll always need you there for her." Yami smiled.

Chuckling, Seto looked at him. "I guess you were right. Magic does exist." Yami only responded with a kiss.


End file.
